Broadway, libro, suspiro
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Broadway, libro, suspiro, tres palabras que ayudaron a crear esta historia en un tríptico que va desenvolviendo un reencuentro en esta época contemporánea.
1. Broadway

**Declaración** : Los personajes principales de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Inspirada en tres palabras, sin fines de lucro alguno.

.

.

 **Summary** : Broadway, libro, suspiro, tres palabras que ayudaron a crear esta historia en un tríptico que va desenvolviendo un reencuentro en esta época contemporánea.

.

.

...

.

.

 **Broadway, libro, suspiro.**

.

 **By Gissa Graham**

.

...

.

 **Broadway**

El teatro, la magia de poder hacer creer a la gente que todo un mundo puede cambiar, que todo es posible, que la época que presencias es otra, también el país, la ciudad, incluso que el clima que se sientes es diferente al que el interior de un edificio puede proporcionar. Todo eso puede lograr el teatro y hasta más, ¿cuántas posibilidades puede ofrecer un pequeño recinto?, aunque el recinto donde esta historia comienza no es exactamente pequeño, el _Majestic Theatre_ tiene espacio para albergar a más de mil quinientos asistentes, y es ahí en este justo lugar donde se encuentra Terrence Grandchester, quien en medio del escenario ha extendiendo los brazos y ha cerrado los ojos llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. Se siente muy bien, completamente satisfecho consigo mismo, sí, lo había conseguido, él sería el nuevo Erik, el nuevo " _Fantasma de la ópera_ ". A pulso había conseguido el papel, audición tras audición a la que había asistido había valido la pena, todo para llegar a ese punto, a ese momento en que debutaría como estelar, día que acontecería en menos de un mes y para el cual ya se sentía preparado.

Con sus ánimos al tope el muy apuesto hombre abrió sus magníficos ojos color mar, para mirar directo a los reflectores por ese momento apagados, aún con los brazos extendidos sintiéndose casi completamente feliz, luego los colocó a sus costados para mirar de nuevo las butacas e imaginarlas llenas, con más de mil espectadores de pie aplaudiéndole. Con una bella sonrisa engalanando su rostro se encaminó hacia las bambalinas, los ensayos, y su propio repaso en solitario, ya habían concluido, era hora de abandonar el lugar.

Salió sin problema alguno, aún nadie sabía de sus existencia más allá de sus compañeros de tablas y quienes lo habían seleccionado como nuevo protagónico, pero sí seguía proyectando como hasta ahora en cuestión de meses sería un reconocido actor, y todo por su esfuerzo y talento. Camino sobre la calle 44 con rumbo a la Séptima avenida, ahí se dirigiría a la estación de metro más cercano, al menos esa era su primera intención pero con su buen humor y con las luces de la ciudad bañándolo no pudo evitar querer caminar un poco más por el circuito Broadway. Continuar por aquel que alguna vez fue nombrado como "El gran camino blanco".

Broadway, por ese sueño salió de Inglaterra, trayendo a su novia consigo, a pesar de las dificultades que eso implicaba, sus intenciones eran casarse, pero, los horribles peros de la vida, ella también tenía sueños, estudiar medicina era el principal, ese no era ningún inconveniente, sí el tener que lidiar con las implicaciones que los estudios de ambos traía.

Al llegar a Nueva York se instalaron juntos y cada uno partía a su respectiva facultad, sin embargo de apoco sus horarios fueron dejando de coincidir y su tiempo libre a escasear, de la misma manera la salud de ella a menguar por querer estar con él. Así que por el bienestar de ambos, incluyendo el económico, se fueron a vivir a sus respectivas universidades, a parte no podía costear más los gasto de vivir juntos y estudiar al mismo tiempo.

En ellos el amor era muy grande, y lo seguía siendo, eso tenía que haber bastado pero no fue así, esa realidad les recordó que sólo los cuentos tiene un final de "felices para siempre" la vida real de una pareja comienza cuando se mudan a vivir juntos, cuando los gastos aparecen, cuando la rutina parece que supera lo espontáneo, eran jóvenes, idealistas, y con muchos sueños. Ahora seguían siendo jóvenes pero las experiencias los habían hecho madurar.

Aquella separación que muchos en Inglaterra predestinaban sucedió, fue una separación lenta, muy lenta, de años, hasta que simplemente un día dejaron de verse. Un año ya sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, año y medio de no ser pareja.

Terry camino más recordando las veces que él y Candy habían caminado por las mismas calles de Broadway, remembrando lo feliz que era a su lado y el dolor de tener que alejarse. Aunque el novel actor tenía sus planes al respecto, en él los sentimientos no habían cambiado, y estaba casi seguro que en los de su "Pecosa" tampoco, por ello ya había pedido un asiento especial, ella sería su invitada de honor, entonces se puso como meta retomar todo de nuevo, no importaba que la relación iniciara desde cero. Siguió su camino sin menguar su sonrisa ni un milímetro, imaginando cómo sería llegar al teatro con ella, como Candy se emocionaría cual niña pequeña al ver la marquesina con su nombre y los afiches colgados en los parabuses. En tres días sería la cesión fotográfica, en cuanto le dieran un cartel se lo llevaría a Candy junto con la entrada para el reestreno.

Sin darse cuenta ya había abandonado el circuito Broadway, ahora tiendas y negocios de todo tipo le rodeaban. Entro en una pequeña cafetería, aprovecharía que estaba ahí para refrescarse con el que desde que llegaran se había vuelto la bebida predilecta de Candy, y ahora de él, pues siempre le hacía remembrar los bellos momentos juntos. Pidió un té chai latte frío; al tomarlo de la barra se extraño de que tuviese puesto un collar para bebidas calientes, hasta que se dio cuenta que una tal Daisy había dejado su número escrito, sonrió muy amplio, sin embargo sólo había un número que quería marcar, y que sino lo había hecho fue porque se había prometido sólo volverlo a marcar cuando tuviera un protagónico, pues si separó de su pequeña pecosa fue por algo que valiera la pena de verdad.

Salió del establecimiento, apenas había caminado unos metros cuando se quedó quieto, como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, en la acera de enfrente estaba su tormento rubio, carcajeando, feliz, del brazo de alguien más. Se asomó un poco para asegurarse que era realidad lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, acción con la que se dio cuenta cómo él no era visto. Se sintió extraño, en un segundo su humor cambió radicalmente, tiró su bebida en plena banqueta ensuciando a un par de transeúntes y ganándose muchos insultos que él pareció no escuchar. Sin mirar nada ni decir nada se fue a la estación del metro más cercano. Las tres estaciones que lo separaban de su destino sólo sirvieron para sentir a su corazón latir en sus sienes, para sentir que en realidad nada había valido tanto como para perderla a ella.

Llegó a su departamento, quiso gritar y tirar todo, pero se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Luego se sentó en un sofá con su laptop para mirar sus recuerdos en forma de imagen fija. Fotografía tras fotografía la historia de ambos comenzó a surgir. Con esas emociones tan vividas comenzó a escribir, todo lo que había vivido con y sin ella, quería sacar todo, escribió sin parar, y siguió escribiendo cuando el día llegó. Marcó a la compañía para avisarse enfermo, continuó escribiendo, no sólo ese día, al siguiente y al siguiente a pesar de ya asistir a los ensayos y a la toma de fotografías. Tres semanas después dejó de escribir, sólo colocó el final.

"Esta historia no narra lo que es, tal vez lo que fue, pero sí lo que espero: que seas feliz.»

.

...

.

El día del reestreno llegó, con todo lo que Terry había escrito su corazón se había calmado, eso había resultado en una excelente catarsis que le dio la fuerza necesaria para llegar a ese día entero, por ello el recibimiento que le dio el público fue inigualable. Los encabezados en los diarios rezaban, " _Ha nacido una nueva estrella en Broadway_ ". Terry había conseguido su sueño, era un actor reconocido de Broadway.

.

...

.

El fin de curso escolar había llegado a su fin, y con ello unas esperadas y necesarias vacaciones para los estudiantes de carreras tan demandantes como la medicina, por eso Candice se sentía muy animada, relajada de su ajetreada agenda se disponía a ir a su departamento compartido para hacer sus maletas y al fin poder tomar un vuelo hacia Inglaterra para ver a su familia con la que no había podido convivir en mucho tiempo, pero antes tenía que hacer una cosa muy importe.

La rubia pensativa caminaba por las calles neoyorquinas mirando todo en su entorno mientras reía recordando casi dos meses atrás cuando su primo Stear había ido a verla, que diferente se veía sin sus gafas, al fin había decidido operarse, si Terry lo viera de seguro no le reconocería, se decía para sí misma la pecosa mujer. Ese día ella y su primo había hablado mucho sobre Terry y su negativa de querer llamarle hasta que él lo hiciera primero, todo por su tonto orgullo, además de que se sentía tan dolida porque nunca se había comunicado con ella en ese año, " _Pero tú tampoco le has llamado. ¿No crees que él también debe de estar dolido?._ " Fue la coherente respuesta de Stear, su querido científico le había dado los ánimos necesarios para buscarlo, así que ahí estaba ella, dirigiéndose al lugar donde sabía él había tenido una oportunidad, e había negado a saber con respecto a él, pero Nelly, una amiga común le había platicado muy emocionada con respecto de una obra en la que Terrence participaba en el _Majestic Theatre._ Ya que estuviera fuera del recinto le marcaría, al fin se atrevería a dejar su orgullo a tras y esa locas ideas que sus amigas de estudio le decían sobre que una mujer nunca debe doblegar su dignidad, ¿qué daño hubiese hecho por marcarle o hacerle un mensaje una vez? Ninguno, de seguro ninguno, ya sí se negaba a responder, otra cosa sería. Ahora el tiempo había pasado velozmente y sólo seguía teniendo la misma necesidad, quería verlo, y lo hizo. Poco antes de llegar a su destino un parabuses se lo mostró. De inmediato reconoció esos hermosos ojos marinos, ni azules, ni verdes, sino una extraña mezcla de ambos, como si zafiro y esmeralda estuviesen fundidos. Era él, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta con sus bellos ojos destacando en esa totalidad de blanco y negro, aunque no lograban darle mucho crédito a los originales, cien veces mejores, pero era Terry en un inmenso cartel, con su foto, y su nombre en grandes letras doradas. El corazón de Candy se hinchó de orgullo, su Mocoso engreído lo había logrado.

Vio el horario que ahí se anunciaba, la función comenzaría en un par de horas, si era necesario se quedaría a hacer guardia en la salida del gran Majestic Theatre, pero no se iría de ahí hasta verlo, al fin lo volvería a ver después de ese tiempo sin tenerse cerca, nuevamente estarían juntos.

.

...

.

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras**

...

.

* * *

Siiiii, hermosas, estoy de vuelta, ni crean que se librarán de mí, sólo que he estado preparando algunas cositas para la Guerra Florida que justamente empieza el domingo. Si pueden las espero por allá, en el Foro Rosa. Mi hermosa amiga Ayama DV me acompaña, así como mi también lindísima amiga Sundarcy.

Les platico que esta es una historia súper corta, de sólo 3 capítulos, y como sé que No he estado con ustedes por un buen rato, pues se los traigo todos juntos, un capítulo diario.

Mañana el siguiente y el domingo el final.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.


	2. Libro

**Libro**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **BY Gissa Graham**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Las calles neoyorquinas se encontraban atestadas de gente caminando en todas direcciones y abarrotando las tiendas que la afamada Quinta avenida ofrecía aun cuando no eran ni las diez de la mañana. Candy, la joven residente de medicina era una de tantas compradoras, o por lo menos eso era lo que les hacía creer a sus acompañantes, pero a diferencia de la mayoría ella ya se le podía ver harta, para la chica su mejor regalo sería regresar a Kineton, en Inglaterra, con los suyos, como seis meses atrás cuando pudo hacerles una breve visita de dos semanas, en cambio se le veía siendo arrastrada de una tienda a otra por sus compañeras de residencia.

Sin oportunidad para regresar a casa esa Navidad, la joven sentía que no tenía otra opción, sin embargo sí podía escaparse un rato de ese par de amigas y si le era posible todo el resto de la tarde. Así que en la primera oportunidad se metió al primer local tranquilo que vio, este resultó ser una librería, muy poco concurrida, con tanta tecnología literalmente en la palma de la mano a últimas fechas la gente opta por obsequiar _e-books_ en lugar de libros de papel, « _Con lo maravilloso que es llenarse el olor a libro nuevo.»_ Pensó Candy ante la idea de consentirse con un obsequio. Así que comenzó a perderse entre la estantería. Misterio, terror, ciencia ficción, historia, cada sección intentaba seducirla, hasta llegar a la sección de _Best sellers_ , donde uno llamó su atención, sin duda el título era muy original: " _Libro: las páginas de mi historia sin ella_ ". Tomo un ejemplar interesada por aquella declaración tan dramática a primera leída, lo giro para leer la contraportada y saber más del contenido y de paso un poco del autor, Pere sólo decía.

"La mitad podrá estar vacía, la otra mitad es ella." T. G.

Esas iniciales hicieron mella en Candy, ella conocía a alguien con esas iniciales, buscó el nombre del autor, eran lo mismo, únicamente esas iniciales. La joven inquieta por la coincidencia se llevó una copia a casa. Sabia que era una posibilidad ínfima que él fuese el autor. Sabía de sobremanera que él era ahora un reconocido actor de teatro, pero leer algo con sus iniciales la podría hacer fantasear con una historia de amor escrita por Terry.

De camino a casa no abrió el "Libro", lo guardo para leerlo en la intimidad de su hogar, pero eso no evitó que pensara en aquel antaño pasado, cuando ella había decidido estudiar en Nueva York para estar junto a él, pero las respectivas actividades de cada uno terminaron por alejarlos. Ahora era un hermoso recuerdo, el más bello de todos, y no podía negarlo, por él seguía en esa ciudad, sólo para poder contemplarlo en los enormes afiches de los parabuses, así como en la marquesina del teatro, aún a pesar de no verlo por año y medio sabía que seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que hubiese visto, con todo y que siendo el nuevo "Fantasma de la ópera" sólo mostraba la mitad de su rostro, él se veía deslumbrante.

Al llegar a su departamento comenzó a leer, sus amigas, con las que también compartía techo, habían quedado olvidados en algún lugar entre la Quinta y la Séptima avenida. Así que podría darse el lujo de leer sin interrupciones un buen tiempo. El libro en efecto era lo que prometía, muchas páginas en blanco, y por cada una que se veía vacía tenía otra llena de cosas de una vida pasada, presente y prospecto de un futuro. Candy no pudo evitar llorar con varias cosas que leyó, y releyó, más todavía al llegar a la página final y leer.

"El libro, no narra lo que es, tal vez lo que fue, pero sí lo que espero: que seas feliz."

No había duda, era él, Terry era él autor, su novio del colegio, con el que esperaba casarse al terminar la carrera, con el que vivió su primer año de estudios universitarios, quien dejó de ver tanto tiempo atrás, era él, el libro era parte de su historia, parte de lo que ella, ellos, habían realizado en esos tiempos sin estar juntos y terminaba en un bello epílogo de cinco páginas donde describían lo feliz que ella sería sin él, y con una familia. Un estúpida y errónea conclusión.

Candy miró la hora, todo el día había estado leyendo, sus amigas así como habían llegado habían salido de inmediato sin prestarle mayor atención. Era casi media noche, ella sabía a la perfección que era día de teatro, sabía a qué hora finalizaba la función, ¿Cómo no saberlo si inevitablemente veía la publicidad continuamente buscándolo a él?

Se colocó su abrigo, guantes y bufanda para posterior salir corriendo, abordó el primer taxi que se atravesó en su camino, arribó al lugar en quince minutos, el chofer la dejó lo más cerca al teatro. Ahí estaba, un inconcebible mar de gente frente a ella, mucho más grande que cuando medio años atrás intentó acercarse a él. A empujones se fue abriendo paso entre las fans para colocarse hasta el frente de la salida de los actores. Había demasiada gente, muchísimas chicas, por eso mismo sabía que Terry aún no salía. Espero por otros quince minutos más, sin importarle el frío invernal, ni los gritos, ni nada, fue cuando la gallarda y alta figura del joven británico se dejó ver cubierto por una chamarra de piel negra de cuello alto, cargando un casco igualmente negro en un costado. Todas gritaron, se agitaron, movieron, removiendo y removiendo a la pequeña rubia. Casi tiraron la valla, el hombre sonriente se acercó a firmar algunos autógrafos. Cuando estuvo lo más cerca que sabía él estaría, Candy grito a todo pulmón:

—"Mocoso engreído"

Todas y todos en su entorno quedaron calladas viéndola con rabia, pero lo había conseguido Terrence Grandchester la había escuchado, la estaba viendo directo a los ojos. Por un eterno segundo el mundo se detuvo, luego Terry se acercó lento, muy lento a ella, como estudiando todas las posibilidades de su presencia. Ya frente a ella sonrió.

—Hey, una mona con pecas se ha escapado del zoo –dijo de lo más divertido.

—Sigo coleccionándolas, no puedo evitarlo –fue la repuesta que logró arrancar una carcajada en el talentoso actor.

—¿Quieres un autógrafo? –preguntó cuando la calma regresó a él.

Candy sacó el "Libro".

—Sólo sí lo colocas justo aquí, en la parte donde aseguras que me quieres ver feliz.

La gente que los rodeaba estaba atónita, tanto como Terry que la miró con un nuevo brillo en su mirar.

—¿Y luego? –la cuestionó.

—Te irás conmigo y me ayudarás a conseguirlo –Candy afirmó con completa seguridad.

Terry sonrió mucho más con su irresistible manera ladeada.

—Mejor ven y acompáñame tú... a casa –dijo ya con sus manos tirando de ella para ayudarla a saltar la valla metálica, con decenas de personas mirándolos.

Al año siguiente salió otro libro, del mismo autor TG, cuyo título era:

" _Otro libro: con todas las páginas llenas"_

.

...

.

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

.

...

* * *

Muchas Gracias hermosas por tan linda bienvenida, también las he extrañado mucho, espero ya ponerme al día con ustedes preciosas lectoras.

Para quienes me preguntan sobre la Guerra Florida, es un evento que se realiza en el mes de Abril en la página de internet del Foro Rosa, o ciber hogar de Pony. Ahí muchas chicas del fandom de Candy Candy nos reunimos para apoyar a nuestro galán favorito, claro todo por diversión, nada de guerra verdadera. Si gustan acceder a la mayor parte del contenido sólo tienen que registrarse.

Como lo prometí aquí la segunda parte de esta historia, ya sólo resta uno, que por supuesto mañana subiré. Nuevamente gracias por su linda bienvenida. Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia para cada una.


	3. Suspiro

**Suspiro...**

.

...

.

 **By Gissa Graham**

.

...

.

 _Suspiros... muchos suspiros..._

Medio año atrás cuando Candice vio el rostro amado en ese barabus y corrió en busca de Terrence, se dio cuenta de algo, ella ya no formaba parte de su mundo, al menos eso creyó en ese instante, cuando al llegar al teatro se encontró con una horda de chicas hormonales de todas las edades haciendo una fuerte valla que le impedía siquiera acercarse tres metros a la entrada del teatro. La rubia quiso aprovechar su pequeña estatura para colarse pero le resultó imposible, una tras otra las jóvenes ahí reunidas la empujaban, aventaban e incluso pisaron en más de una ocasión. Y eso que Terry sólo llevaba de protagónico tres semanas, no quería pensar que pasaría un año después. De repente todo fueron gritos, el protagonista había llegaba para alistarse. «Ahí esta Terry» se escuchó por doquier, «Terry eres un bombón», «Ya encontré al padre de mis futuros hijos», dijo una más atrevida. Candy miraba a todas con ojos de odio, él era SU Terry, o al menos lo había sido, mientras el susodicho, sonreía por doquier, con esa bella manera ladeada que derretía a más de una, al tiempo que repartía autógrafos y uno que otra selfie le tomaban.

—Esa es mi sonrisa –en un susurro inaudible entre la multitud se perdió aquella frase.

Candy con la desilusión pintada en su rostro en forma de puchero, simplemente se dio media vuelta para continuar con su vida. Con sentimientos de tristeza hizo su maleta y viajó a su pueblo natal. Ahí las cosas mejoraron, incluso estuvo tentada a no regresar a Nueva York, de realizar su residencia en Inglaterra, pero aquel otro país cruzando el Atlántico tenía la presencia de Terry, tenia el ser al que más se sentía atraía sin remedio alguno. Su vida continuó con la rutina habitual por seis meses hasta que por azares del destino encontró el "Libro" donde descubrió una declaración, una que el autor le dedicó a ella, y únicamente a ella. Por tal motivo regresó a buscarlo, porque había comprendido que ni todas las hordas de mujeres habían logrado que Terry se olvidara de ella.

Como no lo hizo en aquella ocasión cuando se creyó fuera de la vida de Terrence, esta vez Candy empujó más duro, pisó más fuerte y llegó hasta al frente de la valla humana sin importarle nada más allá que verlo y hablarle. Ahora no susurró, ahora grito, su voz no se perdió, al contrario, sobresalió de la multitud, al instante fue escuchada. Dos minutos fue todos lo que bastó para que el arrogante y hermoso castaño la alzara para que cruzara la valla de metal. Una vez del lado de él, Terrence la tomó de la mano emprendiendo una gran carrera, muchos pares de ojos les veían, y una que otra lente. Terry no quería que Candy fuese captada por reporteros malintencionados, por tal motivo le colocó el casco que llevaba con él en la primera oportunidad. El chico del valet parking pareció captar aquella acción colocando rápidamente la moto al alcance del castaño. En cuanto montó a la rubia y él frente a ella recordó que a la mujercita que le acompañaba no le eran en nada grato ese tipo de vehículos, de seguro menos en ese instante que él tendría que viajar sin casco, pero por el momento ella no tenía más opción. Sin poder objetar nada Candy, en cuanto lo sintió, de inmediato le abrazó hasta más no poder, no sólo por no querer soltarlo más, sino también por el pavor que tenía de caerse.

La motocicleta y sus tripulantes se perdieron de la vista de todos en unos muy pocos segundos.

.

...

.

Terry dirigió su Ducati negra hacia su nueva residencia, una pequeña casa adosada cerca de la avenida Waverly Place, una ganga que había conseguido apartar con su primer sueldo de protagónico, y que tendría que seguir pagando por tres años más, pero que importaba cuando al fin había podido adquirir algo propio, al igual que la moto de segunda mano, misma que se animó a comprar cuando creyó que Candy ya no estaría en su vida.

La moto fue aparcada. Candy aún temblaba por todo lo acontecido cuando Terry le dio acceso a la vivienda. Todo aquello resultaba extraño y estremecedor, nada de eso había sido planeado, ni tampoco nada de lo que a continuación sucedería . La rubia sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él buscando los labios a los cuales les entregó un intenso beso. El sorprendido hombre no emitió resistencia aceptando aquel beso, luego abrazándola, pegándola fuertemente hacia él, acariciando vívidamente el cuerpo de Candy. No había palabras, no había excusas, ni necesidad de nada más que atender aquella urgencia de amarse.

.

Suspiros..., muchos suspiros...

Sólo hora y media de volverse a encontrar y nuestra rubia protagonista no podía parar de suspirar, gemir y gritar entre los brazos de Terry, habían estado dos años separados en pro del bien de sus futuros profesionales, así que ahora tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido y si que lo estaban recuperando.

—Sí que me has extraído –afirmó en un momento de coherencia la pecosa chica, desde su posición debajo de Terrence.

—Pero no tanto como tú a mí, que no perdiste oportunidad para aprovechar que nos encontramos solos –le respondió para luego volver a lamerle y mordisquearle el cuello.

—¡Terry! –se dijo bajo, en una exclamación que pretendía sonar a regaño.

—¿Qué?, ¿vas a negar que te encanta gritar mi nombre? –cuestionó el guapo hombre sin separar los labios de la nívea piel.

Candy se movía intentando detener los avances de él para poder pensar con claridad y así defenderse de aquella pregunta retórica haciendo una igual.

—¿Y tú vas a negar que te encanta... –no pudo terminar, un fuerte suspiro le cortó el aliento.

El bello actor se había vuelto a encajar en ella con rapidez, la intensa humedad que la excitación había logrado manifestar dejó que Terrence se deslizara con suavidad, misma manera en la que coqueto le expresó.

—No, no voy a negar que me encanta hacerte esto –un lento vaivén que dio inicio fue "esto".

Las palabras sobraron, Candy atrapó los masculinos labios, acompasando sus caderas al ritmo que Terry marcaba. Sí que se habían extraño, tanto que ahora se preguntaban ¿por que se habían separado? Pregunta que no importaba responder, cuando sus cuerpos se entendían mucho mejor que ellos

.

...

.

Los párpados se sentían como si una cerradura impidiera que se abriesen, él intento, pero se sentía tan plácidamente cansado que se volvió a acomodar, sin embargo algo le cosquilleó en la nariz, esa sensación se le hizo familiar, creyéndose en un delicioso sueño abrazo su almohada para darse cuenta con entusiasmo que era un pecho femenino lo que su mano se negaba a soltar. Dos bellos mares azulados se abrieron para ser iluminados por una bella sonrisa. Pleno de felicidad atrajo el cuerpo de Candy hacia él para acercar su boca al oído de ella.

—Ese cabello tuyo sigue provocándome cosquillas en la nariz y sigue luciendo desastroso al amanecer.

—Y tú sigues siendo un Mocoso engreído –contraatacó la rubia riendo y acomodándose mejor en los brazos de Terry.

Terrence adoraba esos juegos verbales, los había extrañado a rabiar, no obstante un cumplido de vez en cuanto también era bueno hacer.

—Me gusta tu cabello.

—¿Sólo eso? –Candy le miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Tu nariz respingada no está mal –el hombre se separó un poco para estudiarla–...pero tus pecas son lo mejor, y no me refiero a las de tu rostro –dijo levantando la sabana y escondiendo su rostro en el femenino pecho.

—¡Oye!

—Te amo –por fin lo dijo, Terry volvió a mirarla a los ojos provocando que Candice también lo mirase con gran intensidad.

—Yo también te amo a ti.

Sus bocas se unieron, al igual que sus cuerpos entrelazando los dos pares de piernas. Luego despegaron sus labios mientras la rubia soltaba un largo y reconfortante suspiro de tranquilidad. Terry sonrió, no como a sus fans, o como para las fotografías, sonrió como sólo lo hacía para Candy, esa si era su sonrisa, la más deslumbrante de todas. Luego con sus acostumbrada y adorable arrogancia le informó a su novia.

—Voy a besarte hasta saciarme, y saciarte a ti, para arrancarte otro suspiro, y luego otro y otro y otro.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.Fin**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Gracias por haberse perdido entre mis letras**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

By Gissa Graham

Hermosas lectoras, la historia ha llegado a su fin, espero que les haya gustado un poco de Universo Alterno.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes me han dejado un comentario, me han puesto a mī y a mis historias entre sus seguidas o favoritas y a quienes leen en silencio. Un placer estar con ustedes de regreso.

Gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenida a:Kamenance, Gladys, Guest 1, Blanca G., Nelly Graham, Dianley, Guest 2, Eli, Stormaw y Lilit. Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia a todas.


End file.
